monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Robecca Steam
Robecca Steam is a robot and daughter of a mad scientist. Her father is a monster of undetermined kind. Robecca hasn't seen him since he entered the catacombs over a century ago, but some clues suggest he's still alive. In the meantime, Robecca lives with Kindergrubber. Portrayers She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in English. Character Personality Robecca is polite and eager to please. She's always running late due to a defect in her machinery, but she always tries to make up her mistakes. Robecca arrives late all the time, she says that she sets clocks and watches but they don't work. She's a bit clumsy, but she's also very kind hearted on the other hand. Appearance Robecca's "skin" is copper brown, with several patches , bolts and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair is black with blue streaks.She has rocket boots and wears goggles. Relationships Family As a simulacrum, Robecca does not have family in the same way natural creatures have. However, she and her creator, a Mad Scientist by the name of Hexiciah Steam consider each other father and daughter. After the disappearance of her father, Robecca came to live permanently with Kindergrubber, who's become an unofficial adoptive mother figure to Robecca and was the one that made her enroll at Monster High. Recently, Hoodude Voodoo has come to live under the same roof as them, but it's unknown how Robecca views him. Friends In her biography Robecca mentions being friends with Rochelle Goyle and Frankie Stein. This may be because Robecca saved her life and because of the fact that Robecca had already met Frankie's parents and therefore naturally became her friend, or because of their relation as simulacrum. Robecca mentions in her diary that she found Draculaura to be a honorable and accommodating hostess, suggesting that they may be or were friends. Also, it has been seen in the 'Ghoulfriends' books that Rochelle Goyle and Venus McFlytrap are her friends. Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Robecca Steam. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2011: Robecca Steam's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * February 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * Early April, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her diary debut in Rochelle Goyle's diary and Jackson Jekyll's diary. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam has her 3D cartoon debuts as a cameo in "Escape From Skull Shores", in which a poster depicting her appear. * Early July, 2012: Robecca Steam's first doll is released as part of the Main V4 series. * September 5, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * September 20, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Aba-Kiss Me Deadly". * October 9, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her proper 3D cartoon debut in "Ghouls Rule". Notes * Her catchphrase is: "A scaredevil with style". * Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catchphrase which was "A riveting personality". * She keeps playing puns on the word "time", and combined with the information in her bio, it shows that she is associated with clockwork * Her name is a play on the name Rebecca. * In the book 'Ghoulfriends Forever', it is mentioned that she lived in the time of the eighteenth century, which, according to her diary and all other continuity would not agree with her age of one hundred and sixteen years. Also, in the series, it is noted that whenever she is nervous, frustrated, angry or upset, steam exits her ears. This is thought to be a pun or reference of sorts. * In the Ghoulfriends series Robecca uses lots of puns and idioms, and also says "Deary me!" a lot. Gallery Webisode gallery Aba-Kiss Me Deadly - grant offer.jpg|Robecca prefers her work done the old fashioned way... Img 4758668.jpg|Sometimes; the old technology works better. Img 4758671.jpg|Heath jumps into Robecca's arms by being scared by her typewriter. Img 4758677.jpg|"It can do everything your fancy calculator can; only more fun if you ask me! Img 4758679.jpg|"I hope I have showed all of you that you don't need to be so dependent on technology..." Img 4758682.jpg|Robecca doesn't need a fancy laptop; her precious typewriter is just as good... Fright Dance - backstage warmup.jpg|Rochelle, Lagoona, Operetta, Robecca, and Howleen getting ready for auditions starting five minutes. Fright Dance - Everyone's got a fair shot.PNG|"Everyone's got a fair shot." Tumblr mkluk8Oznf1qigah7o1 500.png|Robecca helps Rochelle to her place from getting off-balance. TV special gallery Escape From Skull Shores - Robecca poster.jpg|... Now why does Farnum have a poster of Robecca in his cabin? Ghoulia fixed Robbeca, yay!.PNG She's alive!.PNG 'Lights out!'.PNG|'Lights out!' That must have hurt.PNG I'm still missing my balance module.PNG Robecca.PNG Legendary, Robecca Steam.PNG Never been beter.PNG|'Never been better!' Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m23s126.png|Robecca looking into the light along with Heath, Operetta, Clawd, Rochelle, Manny, Gil, and Lagoona in "Friday Night Frights." 2012-07-18_0957.png|"Ooh, that really grinds my gears!" 563409 432787173427773 57840349 n.jpg|Venus and Robecca Brbtgr7.png|Our favorite robotic ghoul does the robot! Miscellaneous gallery Bio Robecca.png Tumblr - Robecca student style.jpg|Robecca has such a killer sense of style! FreakyFabulousRobeccaSteam.jpg Tumblr - Robecca MH photo.jpg RobeccaSteamMonsterHigh.jpg tumblr_mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo4_1280.png|Robecca's ready to go to Dance Class! tumblr_mdgxxoD50o1rosg0bo3_250.png DeluxeFashionPackRobecca.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters